


Untouchable

by Maia



Series: Fanged Four Drabbles [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maia/pseuds/Maia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Darla as a child, 7 or 8 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouchable

She watched from the top of her mountain as they beat her. A child's will must be broken, they said.  
A soul could be damned.

But she was not a soul. She was not a body.

She knew. She saw. She saw it all. Every detail. Every pattern.

Her sight was her power and she could not be broken.

She could not be touched.

They could cast her into hell, but it could not hurt her.

She would observe from afar and it would always be fascinating.

She sat on her mountain and laughed. It was all so amusing, really.


End file.
